1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control technology and a communication technology for standby operations, and it particularly relates to a method for controlling standby operations compatible with a plurality of wireless communication systems and a method for performing operations compatible with a plurality of wireless communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the exemplary embodiment of the present invention, while performing communications, the radio unit 20 and the baseband processing unit 22 are executing an operation compatible with any one of a plurality of wireless communication systems. However, this should not be considered as limiting and, for example, the radio unit 20 and the baseband processing unit 22 may parallely execute operations compatible with a plurality of wireless communications systems. According to this modification, the transmission rate can be raised.
While the preferred embodiments of the present invention have been described using specific terms, such description is for illustrative purposes only, and it is to be understood that changes and variations may be made without departing from the spirit or scope of the appended claims.
In a wireless communication system, terminal apparatuses and base station apparatuses are accessed and connected to each other and communications are performed therebetween. For a plurality of wireless communication systems, there are provided terminal apparatuses and base station apparatuses compatible with the wireless communication systems, respectively. The coverage of a service area, the data rate and the characteristics such as processing delay time differ for each of a plurality of wireless communication systems. Comparing one wireless communication system with another in a plurality of wireless communication systems, each has drawbacks and advantages. In order to offset mutual drawbacks, it is effective to provide a terminal apparatus compatible with a plurality of wireless communication systems.
When one terminal apparatus is compatible with a plurality of wireless communication schemes, a standby operation for each of a plurality of wireless communication schemes is required in order for the standby operation to be compatible with any of incoming signals in the plurality of wireless communication schemes. That is, it is desired that a plurality of kinds of standby operations be executed in parallel. However, such operations do not necessarily prove desirable if the characteristics of a terminal apparatus are taken into consideration. For example, since a terminal apparatus is carrying out a battery operation, the smaller power consumption is desired. The coverage of the service area differs for each of a plurality of wireless communication schemes. At a predetermined location, some wireless communication schemes are contained in the service area whereas some are not contained in the service area. For the latter case, the standby operation is a wasteful processing. In particular a timeout and the like occur in the latter case, so that the processing becomes complicated.